


The Princess' Sister

by Xiamara09



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, fairy tale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17218712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiamara09/pseuds/Xiamara09
Summary: Anaise has always grown up taking care of her sister Snow. When the Evil Queen threatens everyone's happy ending, she may just have to take on more than she can chew. Leap into this slightly altered world filled with adventures, sword play, and scandals galore. (Really am no good at summaries, hope you enjoy! My first story.)





	1. No Happy Endings Here

"I say we fight." Prince Charming's voice boomed through the hall as he slammed his hand on the table, in regards to the plan against the Evil Queen.

"Fighting is a bad idea," Jiminy Cricket responded, in hopes to get his friend to calm himself, "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

Charming glances down at him still frustrated, "And how many wars has a clear conscience won?"

"From the looks of it all a clear conscience does is turn you into a cricket." The petite, young brunette across the table voices.

Ignoring her Charming continues his tirade, "We need to take the Queen out before she can inflict her curse."

All around the table are the faces of friends who are afraid. Red grips Granny's shoulders lightly as this conversation goes on knowing that no matter what decision is made they will follow the Charming's. Snow White looks everywhere but at her husband,   
because deep down she agrees with him, and that plagues her heart. Snow's sister, the brunette that spoke up earlier, just to Snow's left her hand protecting her sister's pregnant stomach.

"Can we even trust Rumplestiltskin?" Doc questions, voicing the concern of many at the table.

"I've sent my men into the forest. The animals are abuzz with the Queen's plan," the prince glances at his friends around the table before leaning down, "This is going to happen, unless we do something."

Snow grips her sister's hand as she speaks for the first time since entering the hall, "There's no point. The future is written."

"Well aren't you the pessimistic one. Normally that's me." I smirk from beside her, earning me a look of malice from the prince.

"No. I refuse to believe that." He shakes his head, as if that will change the fate of the kingdom. "Good can't just lose."

A sigh rises from beside him, quickly followed by the hushed words, "Maybe it can."

Kneeling beside his wife, Charming grasps her hand in his trying to get her to look at him. "No. No. Not as long as we have each other." As Snow turns her head to look at him he continues, "If you believe him about the curse, then you must believe him about our child." The smile growing on his face causing me to groan.

"Yes because Rumplestiltskin is such a trustworthy man. Have you forgotten why you locked him up to begin with Charming?" I lean forward slightly in my chair out of frustration.

"She WILL be the Savior." He forces out just barely glancing at me.

That wasn't an answer Charming. I think as I relax back into my previous position as the door crashes open. Without thinking I place myself between Snow and the guards coming through the door.

"What the hell is this?" Charming demands looking at the guards dragging a….. wait, is that…. Why are they bringing a tree stump into the castle? I glance at Charming, who is avoiding looking at me, then down at Snow White, who just shrugs in response.

From above the guards we all see the Blue Fairy float in, the sound of her wings like tinkling bells. "Our only hope of saving that child." She responds to the prince's question.

"A tree? Our fate rests on a tree?" Grumpy snarks from somewhere beside Red and Granny. Looking at Charming he continues, "Let's get back to the fighting thing."

I snicker as I retake my seat, realizing that there was no danger, "I knew I liked you for a reason Grumpy."

"The tree is enchanted." The blue fairy says rolling her eyes at the two of us. "If fashioned into a vessel, it can ward off any curse."

"Oh really? We'll take…." I look around the room then at Snow and whisper, "How many people are in the kingdom?" This gains me nothing more than a slight smile from my sister, who is leaning forward with her eyes on the fairy, hope gleaming in her eyes.

"Geppetto, can you build such a thing?" Blue asks, ignoring me as everyone else in the room tends to.

"Me and my boy—we can do it." Geppetto smiles widely first at the fluttering blue pixie then at the Prince, while patting his son, Pinnochio, who is seated under the table, on the head.

Nodding slightly at his words, Blue turns towards the prince, "This will work. We all must have faith."

Snow smiles for what seems like the first time in forever while grasping Charming's hand. "There is, however, a catch." The fairy says downtroddingly. "The enchantment is indeed powerful, but all power has its limits," She smiles sadly at the three of us, " and this tree can protect only one."

The smiles that had been forming on all our faces suddenly dropped. Only one…. I thought slowly rising from my chair. Grimacing slightly as I realized what this meant for my sister I left the room without another word.

A day after the meeting, I stand in Snow's room as she speaks to her prince. "I don't want to do this." Snow drifts past me as she enters the room by way of the balcony door.

"It has to be you." Charming stands from where he had been leaning on the chair at his desk.

"I'm not leaving you." She storms over to him her voice cracking slightly as she tries to hold in tears. I stand up knowing that this conversation will not end pleasantly.

"It's the only way." Charming wraps his arms around her, while attempting to sooth her. The door behind them opens causing all of us to jump slightly.

"My apologies. I happened to overhear." The blue fairy floats in before magically transforming into her human sized self. "I may have a solution to your problem."

"I thought you weren't supposed to do that…. Against the fairy way." I said nodding at her as she transformed.

"It is necessary." She explains curtsying slightly.

"You said you may have a solution." Snow whispers from Charming's shirt where she had buried her face to hide the tears that were forming.

"Yes. Though it would depend on your sister." Blue glances at me.

"I'd do anything for Snow, she knows this." I growl getting less amused by the second. "What is your idea?"

"I know of a spell that can transfer the baby magically between you two. It only works on siblings, and your baby would be safe. You wouldn't have to leave Charming, your majesty." Blue calmly replies.

"You want to take my baby from me?" Snow steps back from her husband. I take a step forward, reaching for something that can be used as a weapon if need be.

"You misunderstand. I do not want to take her away from you." Blue catches my movements and attempts to explain. "If you remain here and your child is born, she will not be able to fulfill her destiny in the future. I merely assumed you would not want your daughter to be alone, which is why I suggested this."

I look at Snow. "I think what she's trying to say is that your daughter would be safe, and you'd be able to remain here with Charming."

Snow shakes her head lightly, "Blue, may I have some time to think about this. To talk it over?"

"Of course. If you decide that you do wish to go through with this spell, you know how to call me here." Blue flashes us a dazzling smile before popping back into her fairy self and flitting off.

"What do you want to do Snow?" Charming glances up from the floor, which is where his eyes had become fixed as soon as the fairy brought up her idea.

"I don't want our daughter to be alone." Snow walks over to him. "We have to give her her best chance."

"At least she would be safe from the curse." I voice from the chair that I'd rested in once the fairy left.

"You would be willing to do this for us?" Charming fixes his eyes on me.

"I'd be willing to do it for Snow." I snap back, as Snow grips her stomach in pain. I jump up and rush to her side. "Snow what's wrong?" We both ask at the same time.

"The baby. She's coming." Snow grits out between her teeth.

I look up at Charming, "You need to decide now, because once this baby is born there is no second chance." Grabbing Snow's arm I lead her to bed in hopes of relieving the pain. "Should I go fetch the fairy?" I ask once my sister is resting on the bed.

Charming looks between the two of us, reading the pain on Snow's face and the fear on mine, "Go! If you hurry she may still be on castle grounds." He says taking my place at Snow's side.

I nod as I race down the stairs to catch the fairy.

"The curse! It's here!" One of the dwarves yells from the battlements while ringing the warning bell. I am panting as I follow the fairy back up to Snow's room. For such a little thing she's speedy.

"Anaise, finally you're here. Did you find the fairy?" Snow smiles painfully at me as I enter the door. I just point at the floating blue speck next to Charming's head.

"You'll need to take a step back, sire." Blue states after she transforms once more.

"Thank you, Anaise. You didn't have to do this." Charming kisses Snow's hand while smiling slightly at me.

"What's a little magical pregnancy swap between sisters?" I lightly set myself down on the bed next to Snow. "She would do the same for me." Charming just nods as he stands nervously by the balcony doors, glaring at the curse in the distance.

"We haven't much time to do this spell." Blue rushes over to Snow's other side grasping my hand and placing it on her stomach. "Your majesty if you could place your hand on Anaise's stomach as well."

I grin down at my sister who is sweating profusely from trying to hold off giving birth. Hopefully I can make it to the wardrobe before the baby decides she wants to escape.

"I am changing the spell slightly so that you will have a bit of extra time to make it to the wardrobe." Blue glances at me from her frantic herb mixing.

"How did you know I was thinking about that?"

"What else would you be thinking about at a time like this?" She laughs slightly, adding the last of the herbs to the mixture.

Snow grips my free hand silently thanking me for doing this for her. We never really discuss it but she knows that I would protect her through everything, even if I don't agree with her. Blue begins chanting in a vaguely familiar language, Elvish, I think not taking my eyes off of Snow's stomach. After a minute of I begin to feel tingling radiating from Snow's hand resting on my side. No turning back now, I squeeze my eyes shut as the tingling turns to pain and my belly expands to the size of a dragon's egg. 

Opening my eyes I see Snow's body has returned to the same petite frame it had been before she and Charming had met. Snow frowns at me as Charming steps away from the window.

"The curse is getting close." He stalks over to Snow's side.

"Did anyone think to ask the wood carver if the wardrobe was ready?" I grit through my teeth as my stomach feels like it is being ripped to shreds. "Because all of this," I gesture at my now pregnant self, "is for nothing if that wardrobe is not done."

The door bursts open and Geppetto races in, "It's ready."

"Oh good." I try to stand up but not being familiar with my now more rotund body I end up just rocking in place. "You two will have 28 years to hug each other, Charming get over here and help me get to the damned wardrobe." I glare at my sister.

Snow cries softly and pushes me from behind as Charming lifts me from the bed. "Go! Take care of our Emma. Anaise, I believe in you."

"No funny business prince. There isn't any time for it." I place my hand on his shoulder as pain racks my body.

"Still funny as ever." He drily says racing down the hall towards the nursery where the wardrobe is waiting, Snow's sobs following us like a ghost's call.

"You'd think something was wrong with me if I didn't tease." He comes to a stop at a large door. "We really don't have time for you to admire the castle." I look into the hallway to see what had caught his eye. Two of the queen's guards waited brandishing   
swords.

Charming sets my feet on the ground and unsheathes his sword. I grab the wall as another contraction runs through me. "Wait here." He surges forward into the hallway slicing the first guard's leg with ease.

"Are you telling me or the baby?" I groan out under my breath. "Because I don't think she's listening."

My gaze flickers up just in time to see Charming's sword catching the guards right before my face. "Get to the wardrobe. I'll hold them here." He growls before kicking the guard back leaving me an opening to make for the nursery door. As my hand grasps the door latch I glance back to see one of the guards slicing the prince from shoulder to mid torso. I pull the door as a grunt and the chink of steel rings out behind me. I teeter into the nursery, knowing there is no time to spare. A hand grasps my arm and leads me to the wardrobe, I glance up to see Charming grimacing as he swings open the doors.

"You take care of her. And make sure she finds us." He holds his hand out to help me into the wardrobe, and a tear escapes and rolls down his cheeks. "Please, Anaise, bring her back to us." I seat myself as comfortably as I can and blink back tears, whether   
from the pain or because of his request I'm not sure.

"Goodbye." Charming starts to close the wardrobe doors as more tears fall from his eyes. As the latch clicks into place I get the sensation of falling.

Two guards burst into the nursery behind Charming, both intent on getting to the woman he had just secured in the wardrobe behind him. Quickly weakening from the wound he received earlier the prince parries one guard's sword while the other guard stabs him in the abdomen. As he falls to the floor, the guard closest to the wardrobe begins to use the pommel of his sword to break the lock of the offending wardrobe. Charming lifts his head from the floor long enough to see the guard open an empty wardrobe, before welcoming the darkness that was creeping into his vision with a smile.

Snow stumbles down the hall, seeing bodies lying everywhere from the fight, praying that Charming had succeeded in getting her sister to the wardrobe. Rounding the corner into the nursery Snow sees her husband lying on the floor, crying out she topples onto the floor next to him. "No. No. No. No. No. No. Please come back to me" She whispers gripping his face. Silently hoping that she can bring him back as he had brought her back, she presses a kiss to his lips a couple of times. "What?" She squeaks out as the kiss doesn't work.

"Oh, don't worry, dear. In a few moments, you won't remember you knew him," The Queen's raspy voice came from the doorway, as her heels clicked on the hard floor and she swept a hood down from her black hair adorned with red feathers. "Let alone loved him." Her mouth curled into a wicked grin.

"Why did you do this?" Snow asks in a defeated voice.

"Because this is MY happy ending." The Queen snapped out bending over to look Snow in the eye, baring her teeth as a wolf would looking at their prey. "The child?" She says to her approaching guards.

"Gone. Someone was in the wardrobe, and then they were gone." The guard quickly responds bowing low for his Queen. "It's nowhere to be found."

Snarling slightly at the answer the Queen turns to Snow, "Where is she?" Voice breaking from anger.

"She got away." Snow smiles running a hand down Charming's face. "You're going to lose. I know that now. Good will always win"

"We'll see about that." The Evil Queen cackled and looks to the ceiling of the nursery, which the curse was slowly tearing away.

Her sister had escaped, and her daughter wouldn't be alone, Snow turned her face towards the curse, knowing deep in her heart that Emma would save them all one day.

"Where are we going?" Snow yells out to be heard over the groaning of the coming curse.

"Somewhere horrible." The Queen smiles into the distance as glass shatters all around them allowing the curse entrance. "Absolutely horrible. A place where the only happy ending will be MINE!" She screeches out as the grey cloud washes over them, green flickering lightning moving through it, as only a curses would.


	2. Happy Birthday Emma!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Emma's birthday every year a card and phone number show up on her apartment door. This year a little boy appears too and needs help getting home. Will Emma get him back?

Ugh. How do people wear heels like this all the time? Emma mused to herself wandering down the hall to her lonely little apartment. On the door she noticed an envelope. Every year just like clockwork. Smiling slightly to herself, she pushed her keys into the lock and opened the door.

Using the wall to hold her up she kicks off the heels that were causing her such discomfort and sighed in relief. Not even bothering to turn on the lights she limped, though only slightly, to her kitchen where she removed the cupcake she had purchased for herself. Another birthday alone it seems. Picking up the envelope she had found on her door Emma smiled again. Opening it she found a card, a simple 'Happy Birthday!', but at least her mother remembered. Just like the previous years card, at the bottom, there was a phone number and an address, Just in case you need me.

Emma had lied when she said she knew nothing about family earlier. She knew enough, sure she and her mother were estranged, but her mom always seemed to move to be close to Emma. They hadn't spoken in years, but every year a card showed up on Emma's door, reminding her that she still had someone.

Placing the card back on the counter Emma turned back to her cupcake and placed a sparkly blue star candle on top and lit it. Leaning down to stare at the flame, Emma thought back to her past birthdays, knowing that her wish this year would be no different.

"Another banner year." She said to the emptiness of her apartment, before squeezing her eyes shut and blowing out her candle and silently saying her wish. I wish that I wasn't alone today.

The doorbell rang right as she finished this thought. Glancing sceptically at the candle in front of her Emma walks to the drawer nearby and pulls out her weapon, Always got to be prepared. She shrugs and walks to her door yanking it open. Before her stood a kid, brown hair, brown eyes, without letting him see the weapon she quickly and subtly placed it on the table she had by the door.

"Uh, can I help you?" She says placing one hand on the door frame while the other holds the door.

"Are you Emma Swan?" The kid replied, sounding way younger than he looks.

"Yeah." Emma slightly shrugged. "Who are you?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." The kid said in a matter of fact tone.

Emma could just stare for a few minutes. My son? Henry apparently took Emma's shock as a 'please come on in' because the next minute he was pushing past Emma into her apartment.

"Whoa! Hey, kid." Emma reacted once she realized what was going on. Shutting the door she followed him down the short hallway. "Kid. Kid! I don't have a son." Henry just ignored her, wandering aimlessly around the corner. "Where are your parents?"

Henry finally stopped at the kitchen counter and looked at Emma. "Ten years ago, did you give up a baby for adoption?" He asked tilting his head slightly to the side. Emma's breathing got only a slight bit heavier as she remembered what she had done 10 years ago, and why she had done it. "That was me." Henry continued.

Emma shook slightly in her spot before turning around. "Give me a minute." Then she stalked to the washroom and shut the door. Leaning on the door she began panting as she continued to playback in her head the kid she had given up.

"Hey, you have any juice?" The young voice permeated the door. "Nevermind. Found some." Emma took a few breaths to collect herself before walking calmly out into the kitchen, seeing Henry drinking directly from her orange juice bottle.

Once she drew even with him across the counter Henry glanced up, "You know, we should probably get going." I can't believe this. Emma turned toward him and crossed her arms.

"Going where?" The annoyance in her voice only slightly there.

"I want you to come home with me." Henry replied excitedly.

Whoa now, stop right there. Emma took a step forward drawing closer to the counter. "Okay, kid. I'm calling the cops." Walking around the far side of the island she headed for the phone sitting by the window.

"Then I'll tell them you kidnapped me." He shrugged at her, smirking slightly.

This kid is good. Emma ended the call she had been about to make. "And they'll believe you. Because I'm your birth mother."

"Yep."

Emma glanced at the child sitting at her counter, "You're not gonna do that."

"Try me." Henry raised his eyebrows to issue his challenge.

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing." Emma chuckled softly to herself, This kid thought this through. "There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill." Henry just listened still holding onto his tiny smirk. "Let's call it a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying," Emma enunciated 'anyone' with a nod in his direction, "and you, kid, are."

Emma began dialling the cops again. "Wait." Henry spoke up meekly. "Please don't call the cops. Please. Come home with me." His eyes helping him plead.

Sighing she asked him, "Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine." He said less than happily.

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" Emma was stumped. I've never heard of it. And with a name like that he has to be lying…. Right? Emma looked him in the eye, hoping her 'superpower' would prove her thoughts. They didn't.

"Mhm." Henry's sounded from his perch.

"Alrighty then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." Emma wandered off towards her bedroom to change.

Maine isn't that far. I shouldn't be gone more than a day. Emma finished zipping up her boots and grabbed her favourite jacket, a soft red leather number, from the closet. Walking back into the kitchen to grab her car keys Emma's eyes fall on the card she had left there.

"Hey, kid! We are gonna need to make a stop before we head to Storybrooke." Emma shouts across the apartment, not knowing where the child had disappeared to. If I needed her at any point, now would definitely be it. Emma grabbed the card and her keys   
and went to find Henry.

Pulling up to the Boston street address that was written in the card Emma scrunches her nose slightly. Well, this is charming. The building in front of her was falling apart, not exactly what she pictured her mother living in.

"Kid, I need you to stay in the car. I'll be right back." Emma looked at him while pulling the cars keys out.

"My name isn't 'kid', it's Henry." He said, still nodding and locking the door next to him.

Smart kid. Emma pointed at the lock of the driver side door once she closed the door, and then she took a deep breath before heading towards the building. Walking through the front door took no effort at all, seeing as the lock was broken. Emma stood at the   
bottom of the stairs looking at them warily; they barely looked like they could handle the weight of a child let alone her.

Emma carefully maneuvered her way up the stairs to the third floor, stopping at the door with the numbers 306. Raising her hand she hesitates right before knocking sharply three times. Emma could hear shuffling coming from the apartment and her anxiousness grew by the second, but before she could turn to walk away the door was yanked open.

"Sorry the door always….." The woman who answered chuckled out half an explanation before looking at the person who had roused her. "Emma? What are you doing here? Did you not get your card?" The brunette hastily tried to angle the door so Emma   
couldn't see inside her apartment. "No, of course you got it, or you wouldn't be here."

Emma smiled at her mother's rushed statements, before shaking her head, still at a loss for words. She hasn't changed much. Emma steps back and takes a deep breath.

"A kid showed up at my apartment earlier, Anna." Emma finally says breaking the tense silence. Anna raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side conveying her thoughts loud and clear to Emma. And what does that have to do with me. Emma smirked at how her mother didn't need words.

"He's my son." That statement made Anna stand up straight, remembering ten years prior when Emma had given up a kid and also the last time the two of them had seen each other.

"What do you need me to do?" Anna replied.

"He wants me to take him home to some town called Storybrooke in Maine. I was hoping you would come along. I don't know how to handle this." Emma prayed that she would say she would come along, but wouldn't blame her if she said no.

I shook my head slightly before opening the apartment door, "I need five minutes to get changed. Do you want to come in?"

I sat down on my bed to pull on my favourite knee high boots. Emma was standing in the 'living room' waiting for me to emerge. You gotta talk to her at some point Anna, it's gonna be a long ride otherwise. Standing up and walking over to the closet I grabbed my Michael Korrs brown leather jacket. "Did the kid say anything else?" I said walking back into what passed for living space.

Emma shook her head putting down the snowglobe that she had been fiddling with. "Just said he wanted me to come home with him."

"I'm assuming its not the first time someone of the male species has asked you to come home with him." I grinned at her leaning on the wall slightly. Emma just glared at me, but humour twinkled in her eyes. "Okay, don't take it so seriously." I raised my hands yielding.

"Do I need to bring anything?" I ask walking towards the apartment door.

"No. I don't think we will be gone more than a day." Emma follows half a step behind. Grabbing my cell phone off the table I nod and walk out the door and head for the stairs.

"Don't you need to lock the door?" Emma yells after me.

"What is anyone going to steal from in there? The most expensive thing I own is on my person. Besides they would have to tackle the door to get in anyway." I stop at the first floor landing to wait for her to join me. Emma just shakes her head and pulls the door shut firmly before jogging down the stairs and out the main door.

Following after her, we make our way to a yellow 1972 Super Beetle, which Emma swiftly unlocks and pulls the seat forward for me. I raise an eyebrow slightly at the choice of car but say nothing as I slide into the backseat.

"Who is this?" Henry asks pointing a finger at me as soon as Emma is in the car.

"I'm Anna. And you are?" I lean forward, mainly because the backseat is cramped but also to get a better look at him.

"Henry." He says still looking confused. "I'm her son."

"Yes Emma already filled me in on that." I nod smiling as Emma started the car with a violent shake. "It's nice to meet you. You can pretend I'm not here if you would like." I stretch out in the backseat after making eye contact with Emma in the mirror.

As Emma was driving Henry kept stealing glances at her and vice versa, but no one said a word.

"I'm hungry. Do you want to stop somewhere?" Henry finally asked breaking the silence.

"This is not a road trip. We're not stopping for snacks." Was the crisp reply from Emma.

"Why not?" Henry returned looking at her.

"Yeah, why not?" I spoke up from the back seat, where I'd been pretending to sleep.

"Quit complaining, kid. And you don't encourage him." Emma glanced at me in the rearview mirror before turning her head to look at Henry. "Remember, I could have put your butt on a bus. I still could."

"But you won't" I mutter with a smirk at the same time that Henry huffs at her.

"I told you, I have a name. It's Henry." He pulls out a book from the bag at his feet.

Emma sighs watching the road ahead of her. "What's that?" She asks nodding in the direction of the book.

"I'm not sure you're ready." The boy replied scrunching his nose. I sit up and lean over the seat to see what he's holding.

"It's a book." I say as my face contorts to show my confusion.

"It's not just a book." He glances up at me.

"You don't think I'm ready for some fairy tales?" Emma chuckles glancing at the page he had opened to.

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened." Henry explained quickly.

"Of course it did." Emma sardonically responded.

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying" He retorted as I looked at Emma and asked. "Superpower?"

Stunned slightly Emma reared her head toward him before calmly stating, "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true." I lean back in my seat realizing she wasn't going to respond to me.

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone." His words floated around the car.

"Why is that?" Emma had taken to glancing between the boy and the road in regular intervals.

"Because you're in this book." I glanced up at his words.

"Oh, kid. You've got problems." Emma exhaled peering into the review mirror to slyly smile at me.

"Yep, and you're gonna fix 'em." I grinned at how smug this kid was. Maybe he really is her kid. I mused glancing between the two of them. Emma frowned and reached down to turn on the radio that was tuned to the least staticy channel. With that I figured that the conversation was over, at least for now, so I laid myself back out and closed my eyes then waited for sleep to come.

It was raining by the time we crossed the Storybrooke town line. There hadn't been much conversation since the whole storybook thing. Looking out the window I saw that there wasn't anything of interest here, just forest.

"Okay, kid, how about an address?" Emma said as we drove down the center of town.

"44 I'm-not-telling-you street." I giggled from the back seat earning me a glare from Emma. Sheesh, it was funny okay. Emma slammed on the brakes sending me crashing into the back of her seat. I righted myself and muttered under my breath. As soon as the car had fully stopped Emma jumped out and slammed the door. Henry looked at me then climbed out after I shrugged at him.

"Look, it's been a long night," Emma started on him as soon as he rounded the front of the car, "And it's almost….. 8:15?" Her brow furrowed at the time.

"That clock hasn't moved in my whole life." Henry looked up at the clock tower that Emma was staring at. "Time's frozen here."

"Excuse me?" Emma leaned down so she was eye level with him.

"The Evil Queen did it with her curse." I jumped at what he said hitting my head on the low roof of the car and swearing at the pain. Did he just say Evil Queen? I swivel my head back around so that I can hear what is going on outside the car. "She sent everyone from the Enchanted Forest here." Oh boy. This can't be happening. I hang my head, recalling my old home that I had left 28 years ago. Someone please tell me I'm hallucinating, or dreaming.

"Hang on." Emma pushed herself off the car that she had settled against as the kid talked. "An Evil Queen sent a bunch of fairy tale characters here?" Well when you say it like that it does sound ridiculous. I muse from inside the car, glad that she can't see my face; I hadn't exactly told her the truth about her birth yet.

"Yeah, and now they're trapped." He nodded enthusiastically.

"Frozen in time and stuck in Storybrooke, Maine…" Her head tilted slightly and she leaned back against the car crossing her arms. "That's what you're going with?"

"It's true." Henry looked up at her the belief in his eyes almost a tangible thing at this point.

"Then why doesn't everybody just leave?" Emma kindly snarks back.

"They can't. If they try, bad things happen." He explains as a man walking a Dalmatian approaches them.

"Henry. What are you doing here?" I shift in my seat to get a better look at the man that had spoken. I don't recognize him. I let out a sigh of relief; the kid had me believing his story. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm fine, Archie." Henry had leaned against the car beside Emma but stood up too pet the dog when the man had stopped in front of him.

"Who is this?" Archie stared at Emma.

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home." Emma replied defensively.

"Oh, she's my mom, Archie." Henry looked up at the main and responded dismissively.

"Oh. I see." Archie was obviously startled, if the way he was shifting around on his feet was any indication.

"Do you know where he lives?" Emma questioned.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Just, uh, right up on Mifflin Street." Archie was still a little rattled by the 'shes my mom' news. "The mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the mayor's kid?" Emma asked incredulously as Henry hung his head.

"Uh, maybe." Staring at his shoes Henry squeaked this response out.

"Hey, where were you today, Henry?" Archie shifted around trying to get Henry to look up at him. "Cause you missed out session."

Henry's head flicked up with his eyes open wide. "Oh, well, I forgot to tell you, I went on a field trip."

Archie smiled and sighed before sinking into a squat that brought him just below Henry's eye level. "Henry….. what did I tell you about lying?" Henry tries to avoid eye contact but once he fails the ginger man continues. "Giving in to one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Ooooookay." Emma interjects, "Well, I really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure." Archie rises to his feet again. "Well, listen, um, have a good night," He gestures at Emma, "and, uh, you be good, Henry." He says with a light tap on Henry's arm. Then with a brief smile he walks off, leaving a stunned Emma standing there.

Turning to face Henry she finally speaks, "So that's your shrink?"

"I'm not crazy." Henry pointedly responded.

"Didn't say that." Emma recrosses her arm and frowns. "Just…. He doesn't seem cursed to me. Maybe he's just trying to help you." Shrugging she catches his eye.

"He's the one who needs help, because he doesn't know." Henry's voice rises slightly at the end.

"That he's a fairy tale character?" I flinch at Emma's words.

"None of them do. They don't remember who they are." Henry turns away and starts walking back around to the passenger side of the car.

"Convenient." Emma opens grasps the door handle. "All right. I'll play. Who's he supposed to be?"

"Jiminy Cricket." I turn and look at the retreating man. That does not look like Jiminy. He's much taller for one, and I don't have the urge to squish him.

"Right. The lying thing. I thought your nose grew a little bit." Emma slid back into her seat as Henry did the same.

"I'm not Pinocchio." Henry scoffed at Emma. No Pinocchio had red hair, I think. I shook my head.

"Of course you're not, cause that would be ridiculous." Emma raised her eyebrows amusedly, and started the car again.

As we drove off down the main street in town my thoughts were not in the car, but back in the Enchanted Forest.


	3. Regina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in 28 years Ana sees the Evil Queen and has regrets.

We pulled up in front of the fanciest looking house on the block. Damn, this mayor sure knows how to live. Why in the world would the kid want to run away from here? I scrunch my nose at the thought and pretty much press my face up to the window to stare in awe. Emma puts the car in park and looks at Henry.

"Alright kid let's go. The sooner I get you back to your mom the sooner we can go home." Emma gestures for him to get out of the car before opening her own door. Once out of the car she shifts the seat forward so I can crawl out to stand beside her.

"If the kid doesn't want to live here, you think his mom will let me take his place?" I ask whistling at the gorgeous house behind me. "It's a million times better than the apartment I'm in now."

Emma looks at me and smiles before walking around the hood of her car. When she realizes I'm not following she stops, "Aren't you coming?"

"Hmmm?" I tear my eyes off the house and look at her waiting. "Oh, yeah. Right behind you." I close the car door I had been leaning on and slowly make my way around the car.

"Please don't take me back there." Henry whines dragging his feet as we all make our way to the gate.

"I have to. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you." Emma says reaching over the gate and disengaging the latch, then holding the gate open for both of us to follow.

"I don't have parents." Henry jogs slightly to catch up to Emma who is marching down the walkway. "Just a mom, and she's evil."

"Evil?" Emma stops rolling her head around to look at him. "That's a bit extreme, isn't it?"

"I remember a time you said I was evil Emma." I pipe up from behind the kid a bit of a smirk on my face. Emma shakes her head at me but doesn't respond.

"She is. She doesn't love me. She only pretends to." Henry stops in front of me causing me to stumble before righting myself. I place my hands on his shoulders in hopes of comforting him a little.

Emma looks up at me before leaning down on her knees so she's eye level with him. "Kid." She sighs, "I'm sure that's not true." Emma had barely finished the last word before the door to the house was torn open by a very familiar face…. At least to me.

"Henry?" The dark-haired woman before us comes racing down the walk to us her voice breaking. "Oh, Henry." Stopping right in front of us she pulls Henry out of my grasp and into a hug. "Ohhh. Are you okay? Where have you been?!" She looks him up and down as I stare in shock.

Regina? The kid wasn't lying. That's the Evil Queen. I take a couple steps back.

"What happened?" Regina spins on Emma demandingly.

"I found my REAL mom." Henry yells pushing past her and running inside, past a man I hadn't noticed being there before. Regina straightens up and turns and looks at Emma tears in her eyes.

"You…. You're Henry's birth mother?" Her shock as apparent on her face as in her voice.

"Hi." Emma replies awkwardly before sighing. Nodding she looks over at me for some kind of clue as to what to say, but I'm too busy staring at the other woman to notice.

"I'll just go and check on the lad," The man Henry had run past says with a voice that was accented by either British or Irish roots. "Make sure he's all right." The man nods slightly at all of us before turning and walking into the house.

Regina looks Emma up and down then turns and does the same to me before speaking up. "How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

"Got anything stronger?" Emma and I both say at the same time. I force a smile before looking at Regina. "Not a big fan of apples. Sorry."

Regina nods before stepping to the side and allowing us past her into the house. As Emma walks by me I have to stop myself from grabbing her arm and making a run for the car. Looking up at Regina I don't see any malice or hatred seething out of her, just gratitude. Maybe I'm overthinking this. Maybe it's just someone who looks like her. I muse silently.

"Anna, come on." Emma stops in the doorway realizing we hadn't followed yet. I look away from Regina with a smile and quickly join Emma.

Once we are inside I look around at the house, it really was breathtaking. Regina walks past both of us and goes through a door to our right, and comes out a minute later through a different door, with glasses in hand. Emma stands in the archway leading to the dining area that the mayor is currently bustling around in pouring drinks.

"How did he find me?" Emma asks pushing her hands into her jean pockets.

"No idea." Regina doesn't even look at us, just continues pouring our drinks. "When I adopted him, he was only three weeks old. The records were sealed." I tear my eyes away from the entranceway that I'd been staring at and walk over to lean on archway Emma was standing beneath. The sound of ice being dropped into glasses the only sound outside of Regina speaking. "I was told the birth mother didn't want to have any contact."

"You were told right." Emma shifts and leans on her hip.

"And the father?" Regina looks in our direction long enough to see me shaking my head.

"There was one." Emma answers. The look on her face telling me that she did not want to have this conversation.

"Do I need to be worried about him?" The mayor turns back to what she was doing.

"Nope. He doesn't even know." Emma steps into the room looking around for something to distract her. I see Regina grab two of the drinks on the table and push myself off the wall before walking over and taking one of the glasses from her hands.

"Do I need to be worried about you, Ms. Swan?" Regina grabs the other glass and walks over to Emma depositing it in her hand.

"Absolutely not." Emma nods her head in thanks.

"Madame Mayor, you can relax." The heavily accented male voice from before comes from the top of the stairs. I walk back over to stand next to Emma. "Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine." The man quickly descends the stairs and my eyes fall to his hip where a gun is resting in a holster.

"Thank you, Sheriff." Regina responds smiling at him. He nods at all of us again before excusing himself and walking out the front door.

"I'm sorry he dragged you out of your life." Regina says heading off to another room. "I really don't know what's gotten into him."

"Kid's having a rough time. It happens." Emma and I follow her into what appears to be a parlor.

"Yeah. We would know." I mumble under my breath before taking a sip of the scotch in my hand, revelling in how it burns as it slides down my throat. Emma hears me and elbows me in the ribs.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky." Regina slowly closes the door behind us then wanders to the fire place. "You have a job, I assume?" Emma and I had taken a seat on the loveseat in front of the fireplace.

"Uh, I keep busy, yeah." Emma answers her slightly awkwardly. I just turn and nod at Regina, still hoping that this wasn't the Evil Queen I'd spent half my life running from. Emma sets her glass on the table in front of us beside a bowl of red apples.

"Imagine having another one on top of it." The mayor comes and sits across from us on a couch. "That's being a single mom, so I push for order."

"I can relate to being a single mom." I pipe up without really thinking.

Regina just chuckles lightly. "Am I strict? I suppose, but I do it for his own good. I want Henry to excel in life. I don't think that makes me evil, do you?" Regina's eyes connect with mine as she asks causing me to choke slightly on my drink.

"I'm sure he's just saying that because of the fairy tale thing." Emma looks at me concerned and I just wave her off clearing my throat.

"What fairy tale thing?" I look at the mayor as she speaks up.

"Oh, you know, his book, how he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it," Emma continues when she sees the confusion on her face. "Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket." She chuckles in closing.

"I'm sorry. I really have no idea what you're talking about." Regina seems to sway in her seat as she takes in this information.

"You know what?" Emma sighs before smiling at her. "It's none of my business. He's your kid, and we really should be heading back." Emma glances at me to see that I'm already standing.

"You're right we have taken enough of the mayor's time." I force a smile as my stomach knots.

"Of course." Regina rises and heads over to the door opening it for us. I quickly exit the room and head for the front door, not caring if I was being rude. I hoped putting some distance between me and this house would erase the feeling of dread that had been   
rising since making eye contact with the mayor.

"Thank you." Regina shakes Emma's hand right before letting us out the front door. "For bringing him home."

"Not a problem." Emma smiles then turns and calmly walks down the walkway to the car that I'm already standing at. She turns as she reaches me and looks at one of the top floor windows where Henry is standing.

"Why did you run out of there?" She asks turning back to me and making her way around to the driver's side door.

"Was getting a bad feeling." I shrug, opening the passenger door and sliding in. Emma frowns slightly at me but doesn't push. After climbing into her seat she starts the car and turns the car around, heading back the way we came.

As we drove down the road out of town I shifted in my seat trying to get comfortable for our trip ahead, which was made very difficult by the fact that I was in an old bug. My foot catches on something under the seat and I reach down to pull it out. In my hands is the storybook Henry had been looking at earlier.

"Sneaky bastard." Emma chuckles when she sees what is in my hand. I join her turning the book over in my hands.

Emma gasps as she turns her head back to the road and I look up just in time to see a wolf before Emma slams on the brakes and swerves to avoid it. As she swerves I reach out and brace one hand on the dash and the other goes out to push Emma back in her seat. The screech of metal and tires stops as we crash into the sign we had passed earlier welcoming us to Storybrooke. Emma's head collides with the steering wheel on impact and mine with door beside me, knocking both of us out in an instant, as the wolf howled out a haunting song from his place on the road.


End file.
